The craziest Night of Hogwarts
by Silver-Tabby
Summary: Öhm... ja. Eine verrückte Nacht halt... ADMM und SBRLSlash aber eigentlich noch harmlos. Schwer zu beschreiben... lest einfach selbst... gg


**Anmerkungen**: Jaha... entstand irgendwann mal... zumindest hat es eine Freundin geschrieben, mich trifft also keine Schuld... Ich veröffentliche das hier nur... ggg

Noch nichtmal die Charaktere Gehören uns... JKR kann alle bis auf Siriiiiii, Remüsli und Snapey behalten... das sind Meine! (Nicht wirklich... arrgh)

Öhm... ja... Slash zwischen Sirius und Remus, aber was solls.. .nur ganz leicht... räusper... McGonni und Dumbie sind da schlimmer... hust gg

Was noch... ja... immer schön Reviewen...

Und nicht über den manchmal eigenwilligen Humor wundern... gg

Ansonsten viel Spaß...

SilverTabby

**The craziest Night of Hogwarts**

Willkommen auf Hogwarts!  
Es ist Punkt 18.15 und ein Klingeln beendet die 9. und letzte Unterrichtsstunde.  
Trampelnd bahnen sich die niedlichen kleinen Hexen und Zauberer ihren Weg hinunter in die Große Halle.  
Das Abendessen steht kurz bevor und wird heißhungrig erwartet. Der Himmel über Hogwarts ist sternenklar und der silbrige Schein des Mondes erhellt die Große Halle.  
Als alle versammelt sind, erhebt sich Albus Dumbledore und spricht. 

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Liebe Kollegen!"   
Die anderen Lehrer sehen den Schulleiter skeptisch an, es gibt keinen aktuellen Anlass für eine Rede und dennoch hört es sich danach an. Plötzlich meldet sich eine zischende Stimme neben Albus Dumbledore, bevor dieser fortfahren kann.

„Albus! Psst! Albus, was hast du vor!"  
Es ist die verzerrte Stimme von Minerva McGonagall, welche, damit es unauffällig wirkt, die Zähne zusammen gebissen hat.

Der Schulleiter indes lässt sich nicht abbringen und schenkt der nun knallrot werdenden McGonagall nur ein liebevolles Lächeln, bevor er fortfährt. Die Schüler sind auch schon ganz hibbelig und wollen doch endlich anfangen zu essen.

„Keine Sorge, ich mache es kurz. Aber das was ich zu sagen habe, muss endlich gesagt werden. Von daher verzeiht mir bitte diese kleine Verzögerung."  
Albus reibt sich nun leicht nervös die Hände, was dazu führt, dass die Kollegen nun neugierig die Stirn runzeln und einer nach dem anderen beginnt mit den Schultern zu zucken, weil jeder seinem Nachbarn mitteilen will, dass er nicht weiß, was der Schulleiter vor hat. Dumbledore selbst jedoch scheint genau zu wissen, was er tut und so umfasst er die Hand von der McGonagall, welche nun von siedenden Schweißtropfen benetzt ist, und bittet sie, sich vor ihn auf zustellen.

„Minerva!"  
fängt Albus dann mit durchdringender Stimme an zu sprechen und versucht dabei ihre Hände einzufangen, die sich jedoch enorm gegen jegliche Berührung sträuben. Die McGonagall, inzwischen sprachlos geworden, schüttelt nur zittrig mit dem Kopf und sieht den Schulleiter, welcher immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, die Hände seiner Gegenüber einzufangen, mit großen, flehenden Augen an.

Die ganzen Schüler sind inzwischen aufgestanden, da sie von ihren Sitzplätzen nicht sehen können, was da zwischen den beiden Professoren vor sich geht und auch die Lehrerschaft beugt sich nun einheitlich und stirnrunzelnd nach vorne um den Kampf der Berührungsangst live miterleben zu können.   
Langsam werden die Anwesenden etwas ungeduldig, da Dumbledore anscheinend nicht weiter sprechen will, bevor er nicht McGonagalls Hände in seinen liegen hat und so kommt Professor Hagrid nicht darüber hinweg zu rufen: „Nu gib ihm schon deine Patscherchen, Mini!" Woraufhin diese sich seufzend erweichen lässt und Selbiges tut. Ein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen der gesamten Schülerschaft, die schon befürchtet hat, dass dieses ‚Händefangspiel' nie aufhören würde und ein einheitliches Stühlerücken, da sich Selbige nun wieder auf ihre Plätze begeben.

„Nun, Minerva!"  
„Das hatten wir eben schon..." grummelt ein zutiefst genervter Severus Snape aus seiner Ecke und rollt die Augen nach oben. Er scheint als Einziger nicht geil darauf zu sein, zu erfahren, was es mit dieser spontanen Rede auf sich hat.

„Minerva, willst du..."   
knall  
Die Tür zur großen Halle wird plötzlich aufgerissen und durch die angespannte Stimmung im Raum schrecken alle Anwesenden zunächst zusammen.

„Ich bin wieder da!" ruft ein strahlender Sirius Black in den Raum hinein und wird von einem einheitlichen „Halts Maul!" empfangen. Etwas perplex runzelt dieser nun die Stirn und folgt den Blicken zum Lehrertisch, wo der Schulleiter nun wieder zu sprechen beginnt.

„Minerva, willst du..."  
„Ihr heiratet? Mensch das wurde aber auch endlich Zeit, ich dachte schon, das würde ewig dauern!"   
„SIRIUS!"  
„Was denn?"  
„JETZT HAST DU MEINEN HEIRATSANTRAG VERSAUT!"  
„Oh... das, das tut mir jetzt Leid... Soll, soll ich noch mal raus gehen, damit ihr von vorne anfangen könnt?"  
„NEIN! GEH AM BESTEN ZURÜCK NACH AZKABAN!"  
„..."

Die Schüler wechseln während diesem Dialog immer wieder die Blickrichtung und sind trotz des versauten Höhepunktes äußerst gespannt. Die Lehrer hingegen mustern grinsend McGonagall und Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick ist gerade dabei Minerva mit seiner piepsigen Stimme zu gratulieren, die jedoch nur leicht genervt grinst und mit dem Kopf nickt. Remus Lupin's Blick ist auf Sirius Black fixiert, sein Mund steht offen und es fehlt nur noch die heraushängende Sabberzunge um das Bild komplett zu machen. Während alle dem schüttelt Severus Snape den Kopf und hält sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Nasenwurzel, da er gerade dabei ist, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

°

Eine viertel Stunde später sitzen dann endlich alle Lehrer inklusive Sirius Black wieder an ihrem Platz und auch die Schüler haben nun angefangen zu essen. McGonagall ist immer noch knallrot und sieht ihren Verlobten mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, als würde sie ihn gleich umbringen wollen. Neben ihr hat sich inzwischen Professor Sprout nieder gelassen um McGonagall ihre Vorstellungen von einem Hochzeitskleid mit zuteilen, woraufhin Minerva noch begeisterter wirkt, als sowieso schon. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches erzählt der Mann mit den wallenden Haaren seinem ‚Freund' Remus Lupin gerade, wie er es geschafft hat wieder aus dem Reich der Toten auf zu erstehen und bemerkt, dabei gar nicht, wie der Werwolf ihn mit intensivem Blick mustert und seinem Löffel, der eigentlich zum löffeln des Puddings gedacht ist, mit der Zunge vergewaltigt. Der nun etwas ins Abseits geratene Severus Snape ist derweil damit beschäftigt sich die Schläfen zu massieren, da er soviel Hochzeitsglocken läuten und Black-Fanatismus nicht auszuhalten scheint und beschließt, sich heute Abend in sein Zimmerchen zu sperren, denn es konnte seiner Ansicht nach nur noch schlimmer kommen...

Nach dem Abendessen, das an diesem Abend einmal etwas länger gedauert hat als für gewöhnlich, sind die meisten Schüler schon in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume verschwunden. Die Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Professor Snape, sitzen noch immer an ihrem Tisch und planen nun den wildesten Polterabend, den die Zauberergemeinschaft je gesehen hat unter Anführung von Sirius Black, der sich als absoluten Partymaker outet und mit Connections zu Einigen der besten Zaubererbands prahlt.  
„Ich mein, die Schicksalsschwestern sind zwar ganz nett, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine, aber..."  
Remus Lupin hört seinem alten ‚Schulfreund' immer noch total fasziniert zu, wirkt jedoch bei dem einen oder anderen Kommentar von Sirius ein wenig gekränkt, was jedoch niemand mitbekommt. Minerva McGonagall hat sich inzwischen wieder mit Albus Dumbledore vertragen und die beiden liegen sich wie ein verliebtes Pärchen in den Armen, während der kleine Professor Flitwick und seine Kollegin Sprout sich um die Farbe des Blumenschmuckes an der Hochzeit streiten.  
„Nein, nein! Blaue Rosen sind doch viel zu dunkel für so ein Freudenfest!"  
„Na dann eben rosa und weiße Rosen, das ist romantisch!"  
„Ja, aber du musst bedenken, dass das Brautpaar nicht mehr das Jüngste ist und..."  
McGonagall und Dumbledore bekommen von dem Gespräch (zum Glück) schon gar nichts mehr mit. Der baldige Bräutigam ist nämlich gerade damit beschäftigt seine Mini zu triezen, die anscheinend etwas kitzlig ist. Doch im nächsten Augenblick steht das verliebte Pärchen auf und die Lehrerschaft verstummt einheitlich um ihnen hinterher zu schauen.  
„Was die wohl jetzt mach'n!" fragt Hagrid in die Runde und erzeugt damit ein Kopfschütteln unter seinen Kollegen.  
„Das, mein lieber Hagrid bleibt wohl ihr Geheimnis..." meint die Hooch mit ihrer Sturmfrisur und zwinkert dem Halbriesen grinsend zu.

Während die Lehrer sich so allmählich von ihrem Abendessen lösen und Remus Lupin Sirius Black mit glasigen Augen anbietet, bei ihm im Zimmer zu übernachten, sitzt ein deprimierter Hausmeister in seinem Büro und heult seiner Katze die Öhrchen zu.  
„WARUM NUR?  
Warum Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Noris? Ich hätte ihr soviel bieten können! Liebe, Leidenschaft, Handschellen...!"   
Die Katze, wohl langsam selbst etwas daasig, hat keine Chance von ihrem deprimierten Herrchen los zu kommen und ihre Augen weiten sich psychopathisch, während dieser sie mit seiner Umarmung halb zerquetscht.

Im Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum unterdessen sitzt ein ebenfalls deprimierter ‚Junge, der überlebte' und sieht mit seinem ‚Drei-Tage-Regenwetter-Gesicht' in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Er ist in Gedanken bei seinem Patenonkel, der ihm noch nicht mal ein Lächeln geschenkt hatte, was Harry irgendwie mehr als traurig stimmt. Doch als hätte er sie gerufen, kommt auch schon die kleine Ginny Weasley aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal an und setzt sich puterrot neben Harry auf die Couch.  
„Willst du... willst du reden, Harry?" fragt der kleine Rotschopf ganz zaghaft und macht dabei Augen wie ein Kaninchen auf Extasy. Im Hintergrund fühlt sich heute anscheinend jemand besonders aktiv, denn Hermine Granger macht sich gerade (heimlich) auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal um dort einen gewissen Ron Weasley aufzusuchen.   
„Nein... reden will ich eigentlich nicht..." meint der lustlos drein sehende Harry Potter und nutzt die Gelegenheit um einen melancholischen Seufzer los zu werden.

°

Minerva und Albus verbringen derzeit ein paar äußerst ‚lustige' Stunden im Schlafgemach des Schulleiters, wobei Fawkes, dessen Käfig natürlich mit einem Tuch abgedeckt ist, hin und wieder ein paar fröhliche Laute von sich gibt, da er bei dem Lärm nicht einschlafen kann. Und noch ein weiteres ‚Paar' hat anscheinend noch nicht den Weg ins Bett gefunden. Sirius Black und Remus Lupin haben sich anscheinend viel zu erzählen, denn sie wandern immer noch in den Gängen umher. Doch angetrieben von der Ehrlichkeit des Schulleiters, fasst sich Remus anscheinend ans Herz und gesteht Sirius:  
„Ich will mit dir schlafen!"  
„Oh, dann... halt ich dich mal nicht länger auf. Gute Nacht also..."  
„Nein, Sirius!" Remus wirkt nun schon nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher und seine Augen weiten sich, während Sirius anscheinend ein Lichtlein aufgeht und dieser Remus wie einen Engel ansieht, der zuvor noch nicht da gewesen ist.  
„Du... du willst!" Sirius fühlt sich herausgefordert, hebt eine Augenbraue und zieht Remus am Kragen ruckartig zu sich. Und als hätte dieses Ereignis schon ewig auf sich warten lassen, explodiert Sirius regelrecht in seiner Rolle als Liebhaber und steckt dem nun doch etwas überraschten Remus seine Zunge in den Rachen.  
Da die beiden sich aber augenblicklich mitten auf einem Gang befinden, scheint es doch etwas unpassend hier ihren Trieben freien lauf zu lassen und da kommt es gerade gelegen, dass sich das neu gefundene Pärchen mitten im 7. Stock und sich der Raum der Wünsche genau eine Ecke weiter befindet. Eilig hasten die beiden voran, führen das Ritual durch um die Tür zu besagtem Raum offen zu legen und reißen Selbige mit viel Karacho und Schwung auf. Der Raum dahinter gleicht nun einem ziemlich noblen Puff. Ein rundes Himmelbett mit seidiger Bettwäsche steht in dessen Mitte und überall riecht es extrem nach ‚Deep Red' von ‚Hugo Boss' (Man kann von zwei Männern nicht erwarten, dass sie Aftershave mögen!). Außerdem hat der Raum einen Touch von Rosa, was soviel bedeutet, dass es nichts gibt was nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise rosa schimmert. Sogar rosa Blütenblätter fallen von der Decke herab und benetzen damit den Boden unter den Liebenden.  
Sirius Black ist natürlich derjenige, der die Sache in die Hand nimmt (...nicht wörtlich nehmen, bitte...) und zieht Remus Lupin auf das runde und ziemlich weiche Bett. Eine wilde Knutschorgie beginnt, begleitet von dem Zerreißen der Kleidungsstücke, was wir uns allerdings lieber nicht näher ansehen wollen...

Zurück zu Harry Potter und seiner kleinen Verehrerin.  
„Weißt du, als ich mit Michal Corner Schluss gemacht hab, hab ich auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sofort zu Cho rennt. Irgendwie ist das schon ziemlich schlimm, aber ich denk mir immer, dass wir kein gutes Paar gewesen sind."   
„Hm..."  
„Und das mit Cho und dir, Harry... Ich mein... das war ja auch nicht gerade... na du weißt schon..."   
„Hm..."  
Während Ginny sich immer mehr in ihre Rolle der tröstenden Verehrerin hinein steigert, bekommt Harry anscheinend gar nichts von den Annäherungsversuchen mit, da er in Gedanken ja gar nicht bei Cho sondern bei Sirius ist. Zum Glück weiß der kleine Held mit der Narbe nicht, was sein Patenonkel mit der Vorbildfunktion gerade eben anstellt und hoffen wir für Ginny, dass er dies auch nie erfahren wird, sonst muss sich Hermine vielleicht auch noch Gedanken machen. Denn weil wir gerade so schön beim Thema sind, schauen wir doch einfach mal im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungs vorbei.  
Hermine hat sich erfolgreich Rons Bett genähert, sitzt nun auf der Bettkante und überlegt gerade, wie sie ihn am besten küssen könnte. Der rothaarige Junge jedoch bekommt davon nichts mit, sondern schnarcht sich lieber eins. Dann wird er jedoch gnadenlos aus seinen Träumen, in denen unter anderem Fleur Delacour eine wirklich winzige Nebenrolle spielt, gerissen, da Hermine sich nun dazu entschlossen hat, ihm einen ziemlich feuchten Kuss auf den halb geöffneten Mund zu pressen.   
„Waaaaaah! Hermine? Was.. was soll denn das!"  
„Ich... ich wollte... ach verdammt! Egal was du jetzt von mir denkst Ron. Ich liebe dich, genauso wie Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall liebt und... und deshalb musste ich das hier jetzt einfach tun!"   
Ron's Augen sind nun ziemlich weit geöffnet und er scheint kein Wort mehr sprechen zu können. Dann jedoch, es scheint wie ein Wunder, kann er plötzlich doch wieder sprechen, aber nicht unbedingt klar denken.  
„Ok..." Als nächstes folgt ein kleiner Erfahrungsaustausch zwischen zwei Jugendlichen im Knutschen, was allerdings noch recht unbeholfen wirkt und daher nicht weiter ausgeführt werden sollte.

°

Nun mal wieder im Büro des Hausmeisters.  
Filch ist gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Liebesbriefe, die er all die Jahre über in seinem Schränkchen angesammelt aber nie verschickt hat, in seinem Kamin zu verbrennen. Mrs. Norris stielt sich unterdessen mit einem „Miauz" davon, wovon Filch unter seinen Schluchzern sowieso nichts mit bekommt und geht auf nächtliche Entdeckungstour.

Am Schlafzimmer des Schulleiters angekommen, aus dem ziemlich merkwürdige Geräusche dringen, die sich schwer nach „Gib's mir, Dumbi!" anhören, hat die kleine, neugierige Katze nichts Besseres zu tun, als durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Fußboden hindurch zu kriechen. Innen angekommen sieht Mrs. Norris auch sogleich mit leuchtenden Katzenaugen den Käfig von Fawkes, woraufhin ihr Magen beunruhigend anfängt zu knurren und zu gluggern. Fawkes, der die Anwesenheit des Katzenviehs natürlich wittert, fängt an, laut los zu kreischen und flattert erst mal ein bisschen im Käfig hin und her, darauf hoffend, dass das frisch verlobte Pärchen auf ihn aufmerksam wird, was jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein scheint, da die McGonagall und der Schulleiter sich gerade mitten im Reiterkurs befinden.

Als würde nicht schon genug passieren in dieser Nacht, hat sich Harry Potter nun auch noch dazu entschlossen, nach Sirius zu suchen und mit ihm zu reden, da er ihn ja eigentlich für tot gehalten hat.  
Ginny, die immer noch glaubt, dass sich hier alles um Harry, Cho, Michael und sie dreht, redet nun auf Harry ein, dass das alles doch keinen Zweck habe, er wüsste das Passwort für den Ravenclaw-Aufenthaltsraum ja sowieso nicht und da würde ihm auch kein Tarnumhang helfen. Als der kleine Held mit der Narbe auf der Stirn in den Jungenschlafsaal stürmt, schrecken die knutschenden Teenies Ron und Hermine zunächst zusammen und erröten, was man in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht erkennen kann. Harry bemerkt die beiden in seinem ‚Wahn' jedoch gar nicht und kramt nur schnell seinen Tarnumhang heraus, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden.  
Als Harry wieder weg ist, setzt sich Ron aufrecht hin und zieht ein Gesicht wie zuvor Harry im Aufenthaltsraum.  
„Was ist denn, Ron? Wollen wir nicht weiter machen?" fragt die nun leicht irritierte Hermine Granger und sieht Ron Weasley stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Geht einfach ohne mich auf nächtliche Erkundungstour! Ich hab langsam wirklich geglaubt, ich wär sowas wie sein bester Freund geworden. Aber ein Harry Potter braucht ja keine Freunde! Hab ich vergessen, wie dumm von mir!"  
Hermine, die sich nicht ganz sicher ist, was jetzt schon wieder mit Ron los ist, da sie gedanklich noch an ihrer Knutschtechnik feilt, wirft nur hin und wieder ein „Ron!" ein.

Harry hat sich nun also den Tarnumhang geschnappt und Ginny nutzt die Gelegenheit um sich mit drunter zu klemmen. Somit machen sich beide auf den Weg die Gänge entlang um Sirius zu suchen, wobei Ginny noch im Glauben ist, dass sie nicht nach Sirius suchen sondern auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum sind, was ja eigentlich nur ein Irrtum ist.

°

Sirius und Remus sind unterdessen leidenschaftlich ineinander verschlungen, was sehr schön zu ihrer tierischen Form (einem Wolf und einem Hund) passt. Zusätzlich wird dieses Schauspiel noch durch das Licht des herein scheinenden Vollmondes unterstrichen und verleiht dem ganzen noch einen optischen Pluspunkt. Doch eben in jenem Moment läuten bei einem gewissen Poisions Master alle nur erdenklichen Alarmglocken.  
Severus Snape hatte sich, wie schon erwähnt in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und ist gerade damit beschäftigt, der Dinge zu harren, die da noch auf ihn zukommen mögen. Und ‚die Dinge' fliegen regelrecht mit 180 km/h auf seine Großhirnrinde zu, nur um ihn dann aus seinen philosophischen Gedanken zu reißen und ziemlich erschreckt aufstehen zu lassen. Heute ist ja Vollmond, er hat Remus vor lauter Hochzeitsgeschwafel seinen Trank nicht gebracht und der Werwolf ist immer noch auf Hogwarts und nicht in der Heulenden Hütte, wo er eigentlich hin gehört! Mit wehendem Umhang und eiligen Schritten macht sich der Poitions Master auf in die Gänge um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Harry folgt während dessen, zusammen mit Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang ein paar seltsamen Geräuschen, die ihn in Richtung des 7. Stockes treiben. So neugierig wie er ist, hat er angesichts dieses Mysteriums seine Sorgen um Sirius Black gänzlich vergessen und scheint nun wieder den Abenteurer spielen zu müssen. Ginny ist allerdings immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihm aufzuzählen, welche Nachteile eine Beziehung mit einem Ravenclaw bringt und wie praktisch es doch wäre, wenn zwei Gryffindors wie sie und Harry sich vereinigen würden.

Wieder einmal Szenenwechsel in das Schlafzimmer des Schulleiters, in dem es ebenfalls nicht gerade langweilig ist. Minerva McGonagall scheint Albus Dumbledore inzwischen wegen etwas bestrafen zu müssen, den dieser kniet mit nacktem Hinterteil auf der Bettkante und die McGonagall hat ein Lacken straff zusammen gewickelt und schlägt nun auf den Allerwertesten ihres Verloben ein. Mrs. Norris ist inzwischen ebenfalls ziemlich ‚heiß' auf einen gewissen gefiederten Feuervogel ein paar Meter weiter über ihr und versucht nun hüpfend zu ihm hinauf zu gelangen. Als wäre das nicht Aufregung genug, flattert Fawkes auch noch extrem nervös in seinem Käfig herum und kreischt was das Zeug hält. Davon angespornt setzt Mrs. Norris zu einem besonders aggressiven Sprung an und schmeißt gleich mal den ganzen Vogelkäfig auf den nackt knienden Albus Dumbledore, der den spitzen Schnabel seines Haustieres durch die Käfigstäbe hinweg in seinem Allerwertesten zu spüren bekommt und sogleich schmerzerfüllt aufschreit.  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein, kommt zum selben Zeitpunkt Severus Snape den Gang entlang und hört natürlich den schmerzerfüllten Ruf seines geschätzten Schulleiters, bleibt vor der Tür stehen und klopft dann vorsichtshalber mal an.  
„Professor Dumbledore? Ist alles O.K. bei ihnen?"  
Erneut ein Schmerzensschrei dringt durch die Tür hindurch auf Severus' Trommelfell ein, denn die McGonagall hat soeben den spitzen Schnabel des Phönix ruckartig aus dem Fleisch gezogen, jedoch quillt nun ziemlich viel Blut aus der Wunde, welches Minerva nun versucht mit dem Lacken aufzufangen und etwas panisch in den Raum hinein ruft „Ganz ruhig, Albus, das bekommen wir schon wieder hin!"  
Severus Snape fühlt sich dennoch angesprochen und platzt vorsorglich mal hinein um zu sehen, ob er helfen kann und bleibt dann erst mal etwas geschockt in der Tür stehen, als er das Chaos im Raum sieht.   
„Ach du... Gut. Minerva, holen Sie die Krankenschwester!"   
Mit einem Fußtritt katapultiert Severus Mrs. Norris zunächst mal durch die Tür und an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dann steigt er über den nun am Boden liegenden Vogelkäfig hinweg, in dem Fawkes nun reglos und geschockt herum liegt, und nimmt der nackten McGonagall das bereits blutüberströmte Lacken ab.

Die nun puterrote McGonagall tut, wie ihr geheißen, zieht sich jedoch vorher noch eilig einen Morgenrock über und verschwindet dann in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
Severus versucht in der Zwischenzeit mit einer Hand die Blutung zu stillen und mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen um das Zimmer wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen.  
Kurze Zeit später erscheint auch schon eine aufgebrachte Madam Pomfrey, begleitet von Minerva McGonagall und kümmert sich nun an Stelle von Severus um den verunglückten Schulleiter, der immer noch nicht so recht weiß, was eigentlich passiert ist.

°

Weiter geht's, denn unser Poitons Master hat ja noch eine ganz andere Aufgabe, die auf ihn wartet! Immer noch ist Vollmond und immer noch hat Severus den Werwolf nicht gefasst. Doch nun zunächst mal zurück zu unserem kleinen Helden und seiner Verehrerin Ginny Weasley, die soeben vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche angekommen sind aus der inzwischen seltsame Jaulgeräusche erklingen. Den Tarnumhang legt Harry nun wagemutig beiseite und sieht Ginny mit großen Glubschaugen an, tritt dann aber einen Schritt vor und öffnet noch wagemutiger die Tür...

Severus Snape ist inzwischen im 7. Stock angekommen (welch ein Wunder!) und erkennt am Ende des Ganges die offen stehende Tür zum Raum der Wünsche, was in ihm mal wieder alle Alarmglocken zum erklingen bringt.  
„NEIN!" schreit er wie der letzte Retter einer verzweifelten Schlacht und stürzt mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den Raum zu.  
Harry und Ginny stehen mit offenen Mündern in der Tür und starren regelrecht auf das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen dort bietet: Ein ‚geiler' Werwolf treibt es mit einem ziemlich behaarten Mann und Severus, der glaubt Remus würde Sirius umbringen wollen, stürzt hinein und verpasst dem missverstandenen Werwolf erst mal einen heftigen Schockzauber, woraufhin das Fellbündel wie ein nasser Sack zur Seite weg kippt und einen nackten Sirius Black offenbart, dessen Gesichtsausdruck extrem befriedigt aussieht. Und als wäre dies nicht alles schon verrückt genug, ertönt hinter Severus Snape plötzlich eine erschreckend bekannte Stimme:  
„Mist, hab ich schon wieder das Beste verpasst!"  
Ein ziemlich enttäuschter Ausdruck ist auf dem sonst so strahlenden Gesicht von Gilderoy Lockhart zu erkennen, der soeben eingetrudelt ist und aussieht als hätte er seine eigene Preisverleihung verpasst.

So geht auch diese Nacht irgendwie vorbei und zum Glück für alle Beteiligten gibt es zuverlässige Gedächtniszauber, sodass zumindest die doch ziemlich geschockten Schüler Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley am nächsten Morgen nichts mehr von dieser verrückten Nacht wissen...

Und Enteeee... äh... ENDE! ... ggg

So.. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Ich habt euch manchmal nicht zu sehr gewundert... oder so... xD... Joah...denn mal Schluss jetzt...

Und noch was: Ich will Kritik lesen:DDD

Also...

click

gg


End file.
